The Keystone
by DigitalEawie
Summary: *SPOILER WARNING* This is an in game short story based around the events of the acquisition of the Keystone. Rated R for Violence, Language and and some dark imagry.
1. Chapter One

The Keystone  
  
Chapter One  
  
Aeris Gainsborough stood in amazement and awe at all the neon, glitz and noise that animated The Gold Saucer. The last time the group had been here they were in search for Sephiroth, now it was to get the Keystone which was in the possession of Dio, to get the Black Materia before Sephiroth does! They had to find out if he really had the thing though!  
  
"This better not be another dead end, Cloud!" Yuffie Kisaragi complained as she stumbled passed their leader in searching of the solid ground, the tram platform. "Does anyone have a tranquilizer, Dramamine." The teenage ninja swallowed hard the chunks that were forming in her throat, "something!"  
  
In his normal stoic and collected manner Vincent Valentine also exited the tram car. The crimson caped man wordlessly tossed the girl a small bottle. Behind them Aeris also stepped off the tram and watched the fireworks flair in the evening sky. She was soon followed by, Cid Highwind, Barret Wallace, Red XIII and Caith Sith. Tifa Lockhart exited last following Cloud Strife, Aeris had noticed how drained their leader looked. From the look in Tifa's eyes the Cetra flower merchant knew that it didn't go unnoticed.  
  
They were all fatigued both physically and mentally, such to the point that their materia was useless because none of them had the strength to cast anything. The party had no choice but to move on they need to get to the temple of the ancient before Shinra or Sephiroth. Tifa limped over to Yuffie to make sure she was alright, the older woman having twisted her ankle in a fight back in Wu-Tai's Do Cho Mountain. Aeris had to admire the martial artist for her forgiving nature, because she was aggravated with Yuffie too but not to the degree the others were. Tifa, for example, was so angry with Yuffie when she had stolen their materia such to the point that Aeris feared that the young ninja would get the beating of her life or her neck snapped whichever came first.  
  
That is if Cloud, Aeris, and the other guys didn't get to Yuffie first. But that was all in the past and they indeed need to move on now.  
  
Cloud spoke out to the party heading for the gate, "Alright people lets mosey."  
  
Cid lit a cigarette walking in step with Red and Barrett, "He sounds like he's from some hick town sayin' shit like that."  
  
Tifa, Aeris and Yuffie fell in just before the boys, Tifa darted Cid a death glare, "Mind you that we come from the same 'hick' town, Highwind."  
  
Cid cleared his throat, "Awe hell Tifa you know I'm only bustin' his ass." He took a long drag of his cigarette and looked around at he others. Everyone was accounted for except for Cait Sith. He turned around to find him over by the tram, "Hey Fucknut you comin' or what?"  
  
The robitic cat-moggle duo turned to them with a startled jump. "I- I'll catch up too you guys. I get in here free anyways."  
  
"That is one strange bastard," Cid commented before following along with the others.  
  
~*~  
  
The party had split up in to two groups one group went off to buy supplies and the other to find Dio and the keystone. Red XIII padded at Cloud's right side as they headed for battle square, "Cloud, I suggest that we stay here for the night. We do not know what we will find in the temple of the ancients rather than know exactly which southern island it is on for that matter."  
  
Cloud Strife nodded in response, "I understand that Red but you know as well as I that if Shinra or Sephiroth get their hands on the Black Materia we're going to be up the creak."  
  
Vincent had decided to join this party, he listened to the conversation carefully and looked over to Tifa to see what she thought of the situation. She was silently watching the pace ahead of them. It would seem that she was healing from her injury nicely, or she hid the pain better than anyone he had seen.  
  
"Tifa," Cloud addressed her suddenly. "You didn't have to come with us to the Battle Square you know. You wont be any use to us if you mess up you ankle any more."  
  
"I'm fine," the ruby-eyed beauty waived her hand with a cheerful laugh. "Don't worry about me. It's not he first time this has happened the best thing to do is walk it out." She twirled around in front of him and smiled, "Besides every one else has injuries too, it's like when we were kids Cloud, everyone went home with I bruise or two, some more than others." She turned around again walking straight so he would not see the worry in her eyes, "To add to that I also what t o keep my eyes on you. something just isn't right with you Cloud. I just know it!"  
  
Cloud watched his friend closely as he tied to hide his smile. At that moment Tifa looked like she did five years ago, when he watched her from a far. Why couldn't he talk to her then? He had gotten his dream, and he came home to Nibelheim. He wanted to talk to her so badly.  
  
Glowing blue eyes. Soldier uniform. Dark hair. Infantry uniform. Assault riffle. Blonde hair. Cloud shook his head feeling a sudden stab of pain again. Something was not right. As quickly as the pain came it was gone again. They really needed to get the keystone and head Sephiroth off.  
  
"Damn you Sephiroth. I won't let you win!"  
  
With those thoughts the four continued on to the Battle Square.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile the other half of the party made their way to the Ghost Hotel. They had an item shop and a restaurant there one stop shopping for the crew. Aeris, Cid and Barret were busy organizing equipment for the continuation of their journey. Yuffie chose to sit and watch them from her perch on a chair. The cocky teen let out a yawn, "I don't see why Cloud wants to push on like this. I'm so sleepy and I reek something fierce!"  
  
Barret gave the girl a look, it wasn't the first time that he prayed to the greater powers that his daughter would not be like Yuffie. "Quit yer complainin', I'm getins sick o' hearin' it."  
  
"I think I have a right to complain," the ninja came to stand menacingly over Barret's shoulder. "None of us had a decent bed or shower since Wu- Tai, and to be honest I don't like running around in circles this is ridiculous!"  
  
Aeris glanced up at Barret seeing the annoyed expression on the hulking man's features. She stood up from her kneeling position on the lobby floor, "Yuffie, we're all here by choice, you don't have to continue along you know."  
  
"I'm not sayin' I don't want to be here. You've seen the people I have to deal with back home!" Yuffie countered exasperated. "Like I really want to be there!"  
  
"We wouldn't have gone to Wu-tai if someone didn't run off with our materia." Cid breathed out some cigarette smoke. "That escapade set us behind almost a week's progress mind you."  
  
"An' we wouldn't have ta be pushin' dis hard now." Barret added.  
  
Yuffie didn't have a decent defense for this. She picked up a grenade "I don't think you guys noticed it as much as I do," the teen said sitting down sounding very serious.  
  
Aeris counted off some potions, "Notice what?"  
  
"I don't now if this is the right way to say it but Cloud. he's.. weird."  
  
Cid let out a roaring laugh, "That's the understatement of the year! Spike's got his issues but it looks like there getting to 'im."  
  
Aeris looked down, "I know ever since seeing Sephiroth and all those black cloaked men in Nibelheim he seems to be pushing a lot harder. I've never know any one to have some much hatred for one person before. He does need a break like any of us do."  
  
"The kid's probably gon have a breakdown if 'e ain't careful." Barret added. "Yo Cid gimme them rounds."  
  
"GAWD. I don't want to be around when that happens." Yuffie's stomach growled, "I'm hungry."  
  
The other three groaned in unison, defeated. Yuffie will never stop being Yuffie.  
  
~*~  
  
This was battle six and a swarm of vampire bats fluttered about Cloud's head. A few drops of blood fell from a nice cut on Clouds face. Those that accompanied him watched the battle on the large screen video monitors. Dio had a baud smile on his face, "The boy is pretty damned good in there. Especially since he was all jacked up before goin on in there."  
  
Vincent, Red, and Tifa watched on unable to help their friend and leader. They had to wince at some of the hits that Cloud had received. Cloud dashed out of the way of another attack from the swarm, only be side swiped again. A flair of red light surrounded they Mako-eyed warrior moments and later a pyramid of yellow energy surging with electrical power wove through the cluster of bats.  
  
Cloud let out a breath thanking his lucky stars for that ether bonus before that round started. An announcer's voice called out to him, "Your doin' great! Does the challenger want to go another round?"  
  
"Does he have to win all the fights?" Red asked the Gold Saucer owner.  
  
"No, the boy doesn't have to win." Dio laughed again, "I just wanted to see how the boy fights I'm going to give you guys the keystone any way which way these fights go. Of course he doesn't know that."  
  
Tifa was furious after hearing this, "WHAT?!" She wanted to go for the man's throat.  
  
"Bring it!" Clouds voice called over the speaker system.  
  
The screen split, half showed the battle arena the other half the announcer's booth. The sexily dressed woman spun the handicap wheel, "Alright challenger you handicap is." the wheel stopped on a circle of multi colored orbs. "Your materia is broken! Go for it!"  
  
"Shit." Cloud muttered. He rummaged around in his item pouch for something that would help him out here, he was weakened and bleeding there had to be something. He opened up his hand to find that the only thing in there was a Hyper! He felt his adrenaline starting to peak by now, but he couldn't handle many more attacks. This should work. He broke the small pill in his mouth there was almost a sudden urge in him to attack with out reason or mercy.  
  
Red XIII padded closer to the screen not believing his eyes, "Did he just take what I think he did."  
  
Vincent merely nodded, "He's trying to break his limit."  
  
Tifa kept quiet watching her secret love fight for his life! "Why does he think he has to prove himself all the time!"  
  
The Ghirofelgo swung on its razor sharp pendulum Cloud dashed just before it gave him any serious injury. The blonde warrior held his shoulder feeling his warm blood cover his hand. Cloud glared at the monster, watching it sway back and forth its long yellow colored mane moving with it's movements. All Cloud saw was silver and green, his hatred rising mixing with the effects of the hyper, the young man reared back on the defensive again. "C'mon you bastard."  
  
Ghirofelgo attacked again the pendulum meeting the steal of Cloud's blade. Cloud was sent sprawling with a pained scream; it took him a few moments to gather himself again. That voice came to him again, calling him a weak puppet mocking him for his efforts. In defiance he struggled to stand, "Shut up.  
  
Weak  
  
"Shut up!  
  
You will fail boy!  
  
Cloud glared at Ghirofelgo, only seeing Sephiroth stare back at him. He was to his limit, and Sephiroth will pay for is mockery! The monster was gearing up for another attack pivoting it's pendulum to strike out, this time with deadly force.  
  
The trio on the view floor watched as Cloud took a different defensive pose. Squaring his feet to in the same line as his shoulders he held the blade out in front of him. "What's he doing?" Tifa cried running closer to the screen, "Cloud run away get out of there!"  
  
Vincent stood beside her she couldn't watch what was to happen next she held Vincent's arm turning away from the scene. Vincent took his clawed arm protectively tuning Tifa's body fully away from the happenings. He and Red still watched on and beheld one of the most amazing sites yet.  
  
Cloud charged at the on coming Ghirofelgo, dashing out of the pendulum's way and within a quick reflexive motion stabbed the monster trough. He paused for a moment then tore the sword upward screaming a name as he did so, effectively slicing Ghirofelgo in half.  
  
The battle was over, and Cloud stood victorious in a pool of blood. Tifa turned back to the frightening scene, as the crowd erupted in to cheers. She let go of Vincent, quickly apologizing for her actions. He nodded to her, there was none needed he knew the anguish she felt at that moment.  
  
Cloud was escorted out of the arena to get cleaned up in the locker rooms. Tifa heard the mane that he screamed as did Red and Vincent. He had screamed 'Sephiroth', with pained and confused eyes Tifa watched his retreating form on the screen, "What is happening to you." 


	2. Chapter Two

The Keystone: Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Cloud and the others were gone too long, and Cid Highwind was speedily getting annoyed. His annoyance came from two areas, one Yuffie and the other Cait Sith not checking in with either of the parties since he broke off on his own. He impatiently snuffed out another cigarette in an ashtray as the foursome waited for a call from the others in Event Square. A girl played some songs on stage and he had to admit her voice was relaxing as she sung an old song.  
  
" 'Fly me to the moon', eh? I have to admit she knows her audience." Highwind said as he leaned against a concrete wall.  
  
"I don't think that she knows that you like space, Cid." Cait said as his large moggle waddled over to them.  
  
"We it sure as hell is nice of you to join us. Yuffie was whining that she missed her stuffed animal."  
  
"Screw you Cid!" Yuffie chimed; she and Aeris were talking quietly to with each other.  
  
Barret glanced up from his gun's maintenance at the prodigal cat. "Where da hell have you been."  
  
Cait looked nervously between the two men, "Uhh I, I was uhhh.." Almost like a pardon from the guillotine the PHS rang. Every one turned to Aeris as she quickly answered it.  
  
"Cloud?" she answered excitedly, there was a long pause as someone spoke on the other end. "Is Cloud alright?" She could not hide the he nervous urgency in her voice. There was another long pause, "Thank the Planet. All right we'll see you guys in a half hour... Okay Vincent, We'll meet you then, at the station. ." She pressed cancel on the PHS with a troubled expression.  
  
"Whasamatter?" Cait asked her not sure what o expect. The toy cat wanted to shift the attention away form himself.  
  
The Cetra stood up dusting off her dress, "Cloud won the Keystone, but he got really beat up in the process." Aeris let out a sigh that came out in a yawn, "Sorry. Vincent said he's just getting patched up and then we'll be on out way." She couldn't believe that he stayed in the Battle Arena for all 7 rounds! Hardly any one has ever done that before to her understanding. He was like Zack, never giving up, never surrendering.  
  
Cid picked up his gear and started for the exit ramp, "We should get going if we're goin' to meet them in time."  
  
Yuffie's comment about Cloud being 'weird' lately hung in Aeris' mind. Yes their leader had been getting in to strange moods. Aeris figured he just needed a break- even if it was just for a few hours. She walked along with the other four, thinking about the young man that had captured her broken heart. There were great similarities between Cloud and Zack, similarities that were so close it was almost frightening. There was something else in Cloud Strife that fought so terribly hard to not be seen. There were certain actions that were all his own, Cloud's facial expressions told all when he let his guard down from that almost uncaring façade that he built around himself. Aeris wanted to meet the part of him that he tried so violently to block away, it was almost like he was fighting between two people in his mind. Constantly!  
  
There were other things that pressed the young Cetra's mind aside from Cloud's mental stability. Things like: Why Sephiroth wanted to go to the Promised Land? Who or what Jenova really was.  
  
Jenova.  
  
That creature truly was not native to the Planet, Aeris was sure of this. When she sensed its foreign energy it was so violent and not right that actually made her chest hurt. Aeris had felt these sensations in the Shinra Building; she felt it on the cargo ship. She didn't know why but Cloud also had given her that same painful feeling but these were only fleeting moments that she did not concern herself with only relating the cause to his Mako infusion. Aeris shook her head she was not sure of what to make of all this. Is Sephiroth truly a Cetra as he claimed to be? If so then why was Shinra after her all her life when they had a descendant with in their ranks?  
  
She turned her emerald gaze to the early evening sky, the Gold Saucer lights corrupted the view of the stars, but the moon hung high in her watch above the Planet. A waxing maiden on her monthly celestial very similar to her own journey Aeris had been learning so much about her heritage and what her destiny had in store for her.  
  
She recalled their stop in Nibelheim, something was not right at all about that whole situation. Both Cloud and Tifa couldn't have been lying about what Sephiroth did, they both saw it! But the entire mountain valley town had been there with no trace of fire or death. None the less Aeris trusted them so their story held water in her eyes. After seeing the night sky in Nibelheim Aeris realized why Tifa always chose to take guard watch when ever they made camp, even if it was not part of her rotation. The Nibelheim nights truly needed a competitor in their grandeur, and Tifa searched every night for it.  
  
They found the others already at the tram station ready to leave. Aeris saw how worn and rather aggravated Cloud looked. The red spotted bandage that covered his right cheek only made her more curious as to what he went through to get the Keystone. Cait Sith spoke first as they approached, "What's up?"  
  
"The tram's broken down!"  
  
"That's not good," the cat stated the obvious.  
  
"I'm very sorry about this." The tram operator said from behind them, "I have a crew working on this problem right now. It should be up and running by early morning."  
  
"We'll that means we're stuck here for a while then." Cait Sith said in his bouncy manner, "I'll talk to the guys up at the Ghost Hotel, they no me there. I'll get up some rooms."  
  
Before any one can say other wise the cat and moggle bounced off throught the entrance gates again. Cloud ran a hand through his blonde spikes. What else could they do indeed?  
  
~*~  
  
Not long after that Avalanche settled in the Ghost Hotel, by some strange occurrence Cait managed to get the crew eight rooms. Since Cait was robotic there was no need for him to have a bed, besides there were a few things personal maters that he needed to address this evening during their stay. He did not let on any of these facts though. After showers, bandaging the healing wounds and sprains, and some decent food the group known as Avalanche gathered in their leader's room.  
  
Cloud sat on a wooden chair staring absently out the window, as Tifa rewrapped his shoulder from the evenings Arena Battle fiasco. Unless the team got a decent night's sleep, cure magic would be practically useless. They did not want to waste any of the newly bought ethers or potions while sleep was the general cure-all. "This isn't good that we are standing still like this. We're risking too much of Shinra finding us here."  
  
Tifa nodded, "I understand how you feel, we all do. But we really had no choice, besides this is a good opportunity to get some real rest so we can heal up with magic I the morning." The events from earlier that evening played back in her mind. "It's similar to what you said earlier, 'you won' be of any use if you get hurt yourself any more', that goes double for fatigue, Sir." Tifa nudged Cloud playfully as looked at Aeris, "Am I right?"  
  
The other woman nodded with a smile, wishing that it was she helping Cloud. Tifa was the first in here after Barret and Vincent; they would have done more damage than good whit their respective claw arm and gun. Cait Sith sat on the table doing some strange things with some stones and cards, Aeris supposed that he was practicing his fortune telling skills.  
  
"Say umm. Cloud," the cat began.  
  
Cloud turned his Mako gaze to the fortune teller, "Yeah?"  
  
Cait shuffled his deck of cards nervously under Cloud's stare, "Can, can you explain to me what's going on since I want here from the beginning."  
  
"I've been here from da beginin' and I stills don't know whas goin on."  
  
Cloud looked from Barret, to Cait then to the rest assembled, he leat out a heavy sigh, not really wanting to go through all the details again. "Alright." In the mean time Tifa had finished her work and handed Cloud back his shirt. "We're after Sephiroth who is trying to find the Promised Land."  
  
"What prey tell is so bad with that any way." Yuffie interjected as she sprawled out on the bed between Aeris and Tifa. "It's not like this mythical place is real, if any thing dear Sephy should be checked in to a nut house."  
  
Aeris shook her head, "The Promised Land is real Yuffie! It is just as real as Leviathan and your other gods and guardians from Wu-Tai." The teen gave Aeris a dubious look so the elder girl continued explaining to the rest, "No one knows where the Promised Land is for certain. That's why the Cetra traveled the world to grow with and understand it."  
  
"Cetra," Barret said thoughtfully. "I heard that name b'fore, is that some kinda disease?"  
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes, she even paid attention to this one! "Keep up Marshmallow Bear! 'Cetra' is the name that the Ancients call themselves."  
  
There was a chuckle from around the room, if they did not see Barret in the Navy uniform they most definitely heard about it from Yuffie! "Not make me bust yo head girl!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"Children, if you please. This is a very serious situation that we are discussing." Red padded between the youngest and oldest members of the party. "Cloud, continue if you please."  
  
Cloud nodded to Red, "There is a reason why Sephiroth wants the Black Materia which give us another puzzle that we have to figure out."  
  
"As we should consider the cloaked men with the numerals on them." Vincent added from his corner.  
  
Tifa brushed her hair from her vision, "Has anyone been keeping count of these people."  
  
There was a negative response from around the room. It was then Red came forward, "You know. I have the number thirteen on me."  
  
"How did you get that tattoo?" Cloud asked the red beast.  
  
"Hojo." The red beast, known as Nanaki to his home town bowed his head, "When I was captured and taken to Midgar, Hojo had given me the designation 'Red XIII' it was the same time I received this."  
  
From his corner Vincent listened on. It seemed that Hojo responsible for destroying more lives than he thought. "Hojo will go to hell," He thought to himself. "I shall send him there for his injustices."  
  
Tifa nodded, "So there has to be at least what? Twelve, and counting Red there will be thirteen."  
  
Aeris thought of something in that moment, she started to speak but then shut her mouth. She earned a curious look from Cloud, "What is it Aeris?"  
  
The Cetra shook her head, "Its nothing. I think I'm a little tired. I'm going to head to bed now."  
  
Yuffie let out an obnoxious yawn, "Aeris wait up I'm comin' with you. This crap is just getting way too boring for me!" The rambunctious teen slipped through the door just as Aeris opened it.  
  
"Be ready to move out as soon as the tram is operating again!" Cloud called after her.  
  
The prompt response came from down the hall, "Yes dad!"  
  
She shook her head with a small smile, "Goodnight every one, sweet dreams."  
  
The door closed and the only sound that could be head was that of Cid's snoring. Barret shook his head, "It look like he can sleep throu a reactor es'plosion. They ain't no turning back now, we go to da Temple of Ancients tomorrow. So don' stay up late. Night."  
  
"Good night Barret," Tifa said to him as he left the room. She saw the troubled espresion on red face, "Red are you alright?"  
  
The remaining members' attention fell on their beast friend. "I was just thinking since I have a number on my body." He looked up at Tifa, "Will I too go insane, just like the others with numbers on them."  
  
Tifa slipped off from where she sat on the bed and knelt next to Red placing a hand on his fiery mane. "You've been okay so far, right?"  
  
"Yes but I..." Red XIII lowered his head feeling ashamed of his fears. "I."  
  
"Stop it Red! You have to be strong!"  
  
Tifa's forceful tone even caught Cloud and Vincent off guard. "Tifa?"  
  
She glanced at Cloud for a moment. She turned away before her eyes could betray her own fears about the future and her fears for his safety. Tifa took a breath to calm herself, "You're not the only one who is worried."  
  
AN: Otay the end of Chapter two. You are probably wondering why I am writing this. To tell you the truth I really don't know. I think it is a personal thing. My goal is to basically illustrate the relationships between the characters with out being bias. I hope I'm doing well and you are liking it.  
  
Hell it you've read this far then I think you are :-p  
  
Later,  
  
Eawie  
  
Next chapter is the date 


End file.
